dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Merlin Ambrosius (The Hunter)
Merlin Ambrosius was is the creator of the magic system and is known as the Magic King and Magic God due to being the first magician and holding mastery over multiple types of magic. He is also the founder and former leader of the Magic Association, Leordraiocht, and a former Supreme Grandmaster of the Sentinels. His is the son of Leonard Baphomet, lover of Nimueh, and ancestor of Eva Ambrosius, Mercer Ambrosius and Hyabusa Ambrosius. Appearance In his youth, Merlin looked a lot like his father, Leonard. He possessed long white hair, with a strand tied into a braid. A blue tattoo was on his left left cheek. For clothing he would wear a white hooded robe with yellow designs on it. As an elderly man, Merlin had shoulder-length grey hair, along with a short mustache and long beard that reaches his upper torso. In all three forms he keeps a fair-skin complexion as well as a lean muscular build. Merlin wore a white robe, with blue interior and yellow trims. Underneath it he would wear a simple brown shirt. He also wears black pants held by a yellow sash around the waist, which also holds the robe, and a pair of plain dark high boots. Personality History This page is going under revision, history may change later on. Little is known about Merlin's past. He was born in present day Dublin, Ireland and lived in a village of Druids, humans that used the magic of nature. His birth was between the union of his village's healer, and the Village Chief. Merlin left sometime later after his parents passed away in order to explore the world. Eventually he discovered how to use magic by studying the powers of Devils and made a pact with Satan, the original Devil. Sometime later he met the Celtic Gods and even assisted the God Lugh in his battle against Balor and Crom Crauch. While Lugh fought and defeated Balor, Merlin managed to take control of Crom Crauch but later let the Evil Dragon go free after Balor was killed. Merlin also met God of the Bible as well as Ddraig and Albion, and eventually made a pact with Kur, the Primordial Dragon. He also ran into Ophis, who was seeking aid in defeating Great Red. After traveling the world, Merlin returned to his homeland. There he was given guardianship over a young Arthur Pendragon who, according to Viviane, the Lady of the Lake, would one day become the King of Britain. Over the years Merlin bonded with the young lad, treating Arthur as if he was his own son. When Arthur awakened his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, it was then that Merlin was contacted by a dying Kur, who informed Merlin of the sealing of Ddraig and Albion. With the Primordial Dragon's permission, Merlin performed a forbidden ritual on Kur, which saved the dragon's life by binding his life to Merlin's. Sometime later, when his ward came at age. Merlin used his newfound powers to help Arthur united Britain and master his Sacred Gear. During that time Merlin finally set down the guidelines of magic and spread his teachings all over the world. He also gained several students, the most notable being Morgana Le Fay. Merlin also trained Lancelot, who had received Divine Dividing. Years later, Merlin was away in helping lands affected by the Great War, when he heard of Arthur's death at the hands of Mordred as well as the shattering of Excalibur. Grief stricken, Merlin immediately returned to England and mourned over his young ward. However, Merlin became enraged when he learned that the Church had taken the fragments of Excalibur under Michal's orders, despite God of the Bible's promise that the sword would be returned. Merlin stormed the Church, where the fragments had already been made into swords, and attempted to take them back. But after a fierce battle, Merlin was only able to recover the strongest fragment, Excalibur Ruler and hid it away. Afterwards Merlin went on another journey around the world, hoping to help humanity in mastery the arts of magic, Sacred Gears and other weapons to protect themselves against the supernatural as well as recover from the Great War and the death of God of the Bible. Powers & Abilities Master Magician: Merlin is the founder of the magic system and the first magician. As such, he was considered the most powerful magician in history. His father, Leonard Baphomet, a powerful Demonic Sorcerer, claimed that his son was even stronger than him. Azazel also said that Merlin could be considered the final boss in a game set on difficult. Even deities who are powerful magic users also commended Merlin's magical aptitude too, which was passed onto his descendants. Dragon Tamer: Along with being a powerful magician, Merlin also had a high compatibility with dragons. He was able to take control over Crom Crauch, an Evil Dragon, who are said to only be controlled by Evil Gods. What's even more impressive is that Crom is the strongest of the Evil Dragons. Merlin was even able to make a pact with Kur, the Primordial Dragon, whose powers are greater than the Heavenly Dragons, Dragon Kings, and Evil Dragons combined. This trait was notable to his descendant, Eva. Inventions Grimoires: 'Over his long years of being alive, Merlin had written many grimoires, magical books. The earliest books consist mostly of Merlin's notes as he studied the art of magic or journals of his travels, with the ones later on containing the knowledge he had discovered and various spells he has created. The most dangerous ones, the books that contain spells that are forbidden or considered too dangerous even by Merlin, were heavily sealed and hidden away in locations filled with security measures protecting them. Le Fay stated that Merlin's books are considered invaluable and just having one would give a Magician an incredible advantage. MacGregor backed that up, having stated that if any of Merlin's most powerful books fell into the wrong hands, it would cause a large scale epidemic. *'Book of Terra: This is one of Merlin's many Grimoires and one of his greatest. It's entire pages are filled with the information for a single spell that according to Mercer, it could change the entire world and turn the tides of war into the user's favor. Merlin himself went to great lengths to keep the book safe and when Mercer heard that Morgana had taken it, he be came very worried and urged Azazel for him and the Devils to recover it. **'Infinite Singularity': The sole spell in the Book of Terra and one of Merlin's strongest spells. It is a combination of various forms of magic put into one spell. Originally, the spell was made in Merlin's efforts to heal the Earth after the Great War, before sealing it away after realizing the danger it possessed if used in the wrong hands. The spell allows a person to manipulate the ley lines of the planet. By controlling the ley-lines, one can manipulate anything within that area, which includes, the terrain, weather, length of the land, gravity, mass and even people. The entire land would be changed in an instant. Merlin also revealed that if ley-lines were not accessible, a person could use something else made of energy and covered a large piece of land, such as a barrier. Merlin also placed a charm on the book, so that only humans could read it. Quotes Trivia *This page was originally about a Nekoshou named Gin Yoarashi, but the author, Primarch11 changed it. *Much of Merlin's history, abilities, and relationships come from various sources that have Merlin in it, such as the Merlin from the BBC Series Merlin, Merlin from Nanatsu no Taizai, and Merlin from Fate/Stay Night *Merlin's alias Magic Emperor comes from August of Fairy Tail. *Some of Merlin's powers were inspired by DC Hero, Doctor Fate, and Marvel Hero, Doctor Strange *IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS PAGE WILL BE GOING UNDER REVISION LATER. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Primarch11 Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians